1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food dispensing apparatus and containers and more particularly, to a novel refrigerated butter dispenser wherein table servings of butter can be maintained at low temperature until ready for consumption.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Table service of individual portions of butter, particularly in large-scale restaurant operations, has long presented nagging problems. Unlike condiments such as sugar, salt, pepper, mustard, ketchup, and the like, which do not require refrigeration, butter must be kept cold until it is ready to be used by the diner. Particularly troublesome is the fact that while most condiments can be conveniently stored in standard dispensing containers which may be placed on the table when the table is initially set, butter must either be specially brought to the table after the patrons are seated, or it must be served in special dispensers.
So that butter may be placed on the table as part of the normal "set-up" by the busboy, restaurants typically resort to the unsightly and unsatisfactory expedient of placing small patties or scoops of butter on a bed of crushed ice disposed in shallow bowls or similar serving dishes. Serving the butter in this manner is objectionable for several reasons. In the first place, the method of service is unsanitary since the butter is exposed to room atmosphere for a considerable period of time while the restaurant patrons are being seated and served. Additionally, this expedient has proven to be messy and inconvenient both for the restauranteur and the patron. If the butter dish is placed on the table prematurely, the ice will melt, causing the butter to soften and become covered with water, thereby necessitating its replacement by the waiter. Also, because removal of the butter from the bed of ice is quite cumbersome, spills frequently occur, causing embarrassment and inconvenience.
The novel butter dispenser of the present invention provides a unique solution to the problem of serving butter both at home and in restaurants. As will become apparent from the discussion which follows, the dispenser of the present invention allows small quantities of butter to be served graciously, efficiently and in a sanitary manner. Because of the unique design of the dispenser, it can be filled and placed on the table well in advance of serving the meal. Until it is ready to be used, the butter is effectively maintained at a low temperature in a sanitary, closed container. Being in a separate chamber, the butter will not become contaminated with water from the melting ice. When it is desired to use the butter, the cover of the dispenser is merely inverted and reseated upon the ice container, thereby making the butter chamber easily accessible to the user.